Z50 Disese
by blackXbutterflys
Summary: Spain is left to care for Lovino, Lovina, Felicano, and Feliciana in the dark times of the Z-50 virus hitting the world.  For more info on the virus, /notes/alfred-f-jones-united-states-of-america-aph/-wwiii-sequel-on-the-edge-of-


Spain stood out on his rather large white balcony, overlooking most of the city of Ferrol. He really wasn't one to choose favorites but something about the small city reminded him of better times. He rested his arms on the railing, watching the sun set with a small sigh. Everything was painted with shadows from the beautiful setting sun. Another day was ending from this horrible virus known as the Z-50. He was trying his hardest not to get sick from the virus, but it was spreading like wildfire… It seemed everyone was getting infected. Lovina, Feliciano, and Feliciana were just a few of the billions.

He shook his head, sighing again. It must have been the hundredth time today he had. Everyday since People started getting affected by the virus in his country, he started feeling extremely weak. But, he had people to take care of…. There was yet to be a cure to this virus and people where suffering. It was unbelievable… Not just people, entire countries!

He turned around and looked threw the sliding glass doors that lead to his room. Romano was fitfully sleeping in Spain's bed, tossing and turning as though he where being attacked by some wild animal. Antonio opened the doors to the room, stepping inside and sitting at the bed side in a chair form the kitchen. He took the damp towel off his burning forehead and dipping it into the ice water in a bucket next to himself. He placed a kiss onto the younger man's forehead, before putting the towel back onto the place it had been. He automatically stoped thrashing around and laid there peacefully for now. He grabbed Romano's hand and held it tightly.

"Get better soon mi amor…" He said getting up and walking out of the room with Lovino now sleeping, and off to help the others that were in the other rooms.

He walked down the stretch of hallway, occasionally passing a painting done by Feliciana and Feliciano, or vases with bright colors also done by them. They where both beautiful and it brought a smile to his face in such dark times to remember when he was give said things.

He started with the north Italy twins, walking in the room, facial expression dropping immediately at the sight. There faces where flushed a bright red due to fever, but Feliciano was fast asleep. Feliciana how ever was sitting up against the head board, panting heavily. Antonio rushed out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass, filling it to the top with water, and running back up, handing it to the awoken northern Italian. She said nothing, and took a small sip her hands shaking like crazy. It pained him to see the state of her condition.

He sat next to her on the bed. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair a mess from her usually neat braid she kept it in. The room was littered with tissues soaked in blood, making the happy white color of them a deep red color that sickened him.

"Will we get better soon…?" A hushed voice said and Antonio was snapped form his thoughts and smiled at her sweetly. He kissed her cheek and hugged her around her shoulders tightly as if she would melt if he didn't.

"Si mi querida… I promise." He said, Smile reassuring. He reached up and played with her hair trying to avoid the curl at all costs.

"Good…" She said, handing him the crystal glass that was still full and laying back down to sleep on the red and green sheets with her brother.

Antonio remained silent and walked over to Feliciano, kissing his forehead. He didn't have it too bad, which was good, so he deemed he was ok for now, and walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could and moving onto Lovina who was in the room at the end of the hall. She refused to be in a room with anyone, which made sense.

He grasped the door handle and opened the door, peeking in. "Lovi? You ok?" He asked seeing she was awake. She sighed, trying to look annoyed like usual.

"Si, Si, I'm fine." She said huffing. Antonio walked in and put his hand on her forehead, feeling for a temperature for a fever. It was definitely a high one, she was burning up. She was not ok… The room looked exactly like the others did. Tissues that were covered In blood on the floor, and cups of water from the kitchen on the nightstands.

"Mi querida, Please get some sleep…" Antonio asked, more likely he pleaded. She was so stubborn and refused to do anything to get better. Weather it was taking medication, or sleeping. It was odd. She always sleeps. She just sits there now… It worried him.

"I'm fine. I don't need sleep." She said casually, as she grabbed a tissue form the brightly coloured box and coughed into it harshly, blood soaking it. Antonio sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Por favor, get some sleep…" He asked again, placing a kiss on her fore head as she tossed the once white tissue in the trash bin next to the bed.

"F-fine damn it… Just s-shut up…" She said in a raspy voice.

"Grasias Mi hija…" He said with a small smile. He lifted himself off the bed and sighed as he walked out the door, and shut it slowly so it made no noise.

He rushed himself to the bathroom, taking out a towel from the closet, and coughing into it with much haste. The cough sounded rough and deep, much like the other's did. He peeked into the towel, seeing small flecks of blood.

'Oh no….' He thought. 'This cant be happening…' He tossed the towel down and rushed back into his room, still seeing Romano sleeping in his bed. He crawled into the bed, snuggling him gently, but holding onto him for dear life. He was scared. So scared… Scared for him self, for the people in his country, Lovino and Lovina, Feliciano and Feliciana…. Everyone infected.

Where was the cure to this . . . ?


End file.
